


Just Breathe

by twinkminseok



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminseok/pseuds/twinkminseok
Summary: December 25, 2015





	

New ideas coming forth are times when my mind is raiding with thoughts, possibilities. Trembling hands typing away until the sun goes down, leaving behind the beautiful winter night to bring comfort. The night embraces me and I feel love, yet there is still a voice inside me that’s telling me how something’s not right. I must acknowledge it in order to silence it. That is the scariest part, knowing that there’s this emptiness inside that is tearing me apart, making me unhappy, and I truly believe I’m happy but that is a lie. Distracting myself from my priorities in order to hide from the fear, keeps me happy, even if it only lasts a small while before all the loneliness envelops me again. Telling myself how there will be better times, maybe I just need some time to think even if being alone with the voices inside my head is terrifying. Being forced to hear them and not holding the capability to mute them is a nightmare I must face. They know the truth that will change me once heard. Working out feelings is not a familiar practice and always accelerates my heart to dangerous levels. I know when I do confront my troubles, I might find a dark monster, but I will find clear thoughts and certainty afterwards. After all, tranquility in its simplest form always beats solemn doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> December 25, 2015


End file.
